The Eyes of A Werewolf - TMNT
by NeonXra
Summary: This is the new and improved version of a Werewolfs Eyes. TMNT 2012 version. When Max moves to New York, April wants her to meet her friends. So when she does, a certain guy shows interest in her but he doesn't know her big secret..
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

**I've decided, since I've read all the reviews on the other version of the story A Werewolfs Eyes, to make a better version. The chapters will be longer. It might take longer before I upload since sometimes it takes months to get inspiration for a chapter. Like I've read, it will take longer for the couples to get together and well.. Everything will be diffrent and hopefully better!**

* * *

><p>"Tell more about that girl!",<p>

April chuckled as she shook her head. Maybe she shouldn't had mentioned her best friend Max came back living in New York. She only heard the news a few hours back when she was still at home. Now she was at her friends lair telling them the great news.

Mikey seemed the most interested. He always was when it came to humans and or possible new friends. But Max was an interesting girl. Not only was she Irish but seemed Mexican, she was also a very important member of a werewolf clan. Her clan was the only of the old bloodline, which meant she morphed at full moon, not at free will like younger werewolfs.

April was almost certain all of them would like her. She was funny, like Mikey. Smart as Donnie, was a fighter like Raph and all in all she would seem to get along the best with Leo. She had no idea why but it was a feeling. "So, when will she come to New York?", Raph asked, not looking up from the magazine he was reading.

"Next month".

Mikey whined. "Next month?! That's like forever!".

April smiled. "It'll be over soon", she said. Mikey frowned. "What's she look like?", everyone sighed. It was the third time this week he asked this!

"She has brown hair, with light blonde in it. It's natural. She has lightbrown eyes and lightly toned skin", April explained to Mikey, who chuckled. "She still sounds like a hottie", he daydreamed. Raph snapped him out of it by slapping the back of Mikey's head. "Ow!", Mikey whined again.

April chuckled and stood up from the couch and grabbed her bag. "Well, I'm heading home", she told the guys. Mikey waved. "See ya tomorrow April!", he said. The girl nodded, leaving the lair to go home.

As she walked home, she couldn't help but think about her friendship with Max. Sure, Max was a short girl, always had been so it wouldn't suprise April if she still was a head taller than her childhood friend. But Max knew how to fight, verbal and with her hands. Ever since they were little, Max was always standing up for her.

Now she had Splinter training her and it felt like she could take more care of herself. "No need to help Max", she whispered with a smile, "I can take care of myself".

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell Miranda!".<p>

A blonde girl around seventeen rolled her eyes at her younger sister. "Yes Max?", she asked, her fakest excitement. "Do ya have to pack tha' many things?", Max said, looking at all the suitcases of her older sister. "Yes, if you want to be a star, you have to have a lot of outfits", Miranda told her sister.

Max huffed. "Who told ya that? Ma'am Velvet? She's just a old bloodbag Mim, she knows nothin' about being a bloody star",

Miranda glared at her sister. "What did mom told you about using that word?", she hissed at Max, who simply shrugged. "I'm fifteen. Can say what I wan'", she said, grabbing some of her clothes out of her closet. "Why do you have to come along with me to New York?", Max asked her as she tried to close her suitcase. "I wanna be a star", Miranda said and posed. "Or a model".

Max bursted out in laughter. "Mim, ya look fabulous", she looked almost to sarcastic. Miranda dropped the pose and threw a pillow at Max' head. "Do you have to be a brat".

"I'm the baby, so ya better love me, otherwise Thunder's comin for ya sorry ass!", she warned. Max knew very well her oldest sister and her oldest brother hated each other. Since the death of their parents, nearly none got along with anyone. So the Stan family had gotten quite selfish.

In total, Max had five other siblings. Three brothers, and two sisters. All were older. Cassie was a year apart from Miranda, who was a year apart for Lightning and so on. Their parents were quite busy. To all six was it still a miracle how Miranda could be blonde. Their mom had brown hair, as well as their dad. You'd think their mom had an afair but a DNA test pointed out Miranda was their sister.

They were all born and raised in Ireland, thought they moved for a few years to America, where Max met April. Thought Max lived in America, she still spoke with her Irish accent. April thought it was the most hilarious thing she ever heard.

"Max!", Max snapped her head into the direction of the voice calling her name. "Thunder isn't here so you can't call on me", she smirked. Max shrugged. "You know what Mim? I kinda like that I'm not going to live alone in that appartment", she said and smiled.

Miranda frowned. "Whaddaya want Maxime?", she asked. Max shook her head. "No honestly. I wouldn't want to be sittin' there all alone", Miranda shivered of the thought of it.

* * *

><p>April tossed her bag on the bed and flopped on it next to her bag. She sighed as she looked at the pictures on her wall. A lot of them were of her and Max when she visited last summer. She was still considering showing them to her friends. More to prove not all humans would tell their secret. If April could be trusted, why not Max?<p>

She also had a ton of questions to her best friend. If she was still dating that snobbish guy named Nathan. Most importantly how her family was doing after the death of her parents.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two.**_

**So, uhm, hi! Let's continue!**

* * *

><p>Miranda caught Max staring at a picture of their parents. She was the only one who grieved the most after almost a year. Max sighed, whiped her eyes and looked over at Miranda. "You ready to go to the airport?", she asked. Max sighed again and nodded. "Let's go make our dreams come true!", she said with fake excitement.<p>

* * *

><p>April walked through school with a huge smile on her face. In a few days Max would come. Still Mikey wouldn't stop bothering her about Max. He was over curious to her idea. As she got to her locker, her best friend Irma walked over to her. "Did you study for the test?", April gasped. She totally forgot!<p>

"Uhm", she said. Irma chuckled. "So when's you're friend gonna visit?", she said, pushing her glasses more up her nose. April shrugged. "I hope in a few days. But you never know with Max. Last time she said she'd visit for christmas but she showed up in the summer", April told Irma. She smiled. "Well, hope to meet her", April nodded. "You will. Now, where's that test about?".

* * *

><p>Max never understood airports. She had only used a plane once or maybe twice. Miranda looked around just as suprised. "Uhm, hall 3 gate 7?" (<strong>AN: never been on a plane in my life so I dunno how they do that with those halls and gates :X)**

Max shrugged. "No idea. Oh look!", she pointed at the board that said New York. Miranda pulled her sister along with her. "Let's go!".

* * *

><p>"April!", Donnie greeted her. April smiled. "Hey", she answered and sat down next to him with her bag next to her. "How was school?", Mikey asked. April simply shrugged, "Had a test I completely forgot", she said and looked suprised when her phone rang. "It's Max", she said suprised and answered while Mikey nearly jumped on her of excitement. "Hi Max!", he yelled.<p>

April putted her on speaker, hearing Max wonder who it was on the other side of the line made her day. "Hiya random stranger who stole April's phone", Max answered. April knew Max knew that April was closeby. Mikey didn't. "April, I didn't steal you're phone", Mikey told her in a whispering tone. "I know dimwit", Max' voice called out through the phone. Mikey gasped. "I like ya. Don't know what ya look like, but I like ya", Mikey cheered. April quickly caught her phone that Mikey threw away.

"He's happy", April said as she watched Mikey dancing through the livingroom. Max laughed. "I think I'll love the fella", she said. "He's almost as hyper as you", April told her best friend. "What?", Max and Mikey said in union, causing April to laugh. "You two are made to be best friends", Raph said. "Who's that?", Max voice called as Raph sat down. "I'm Raph", he said, a smirk forming on his face. "Max", the phone said. He chuckled. "This must be the best way to form a relationship with someone".

"S'cuse me, I'm still not available", Max called out. Raph chuckled. "From the stories I've heard about ya, you're not my type", he said. "Were those stories that bad?", Max wondered. Raph chuckled. "Don't worry, I do like ya", Max sighed in fake relief. "Great!", she said.

April brought the conversation back to just the two friends. "Well, their great", Max said calmy. April chuckled. She was glad Max liked them by just talking to them. Now she still had to find out they were mutants. "I'm glad you like them", she told her best friend. Max sighed. "If their you're friends them I'm sure I'll like them, even if they would look weird".

April's eyes widen. How would she know?

"Don't think they would Ape. But it would be cool", April breathed out in relief. "They are cool", Mikey smiled hearing her say that. "Great, 'cause I'm in a flying thing and I tell ya, this girl doesn't like planes!", the last part was yelled throughout the phone, causing Mikey and Raph to laugh. Donnie shook his head with a smile on his face. The girl really seemed like a type that doesn't easily calm down.

"You'll make it", April said. "Not with Miranda singing", Max chimed in. April chuckled hearing Miranda singing. April knew Max' siblings all to well. The only one who was like Max was Lightning. Thunder was the most reasonable, Storm saw everything from two points, Miranda was a drama queen, Cassie was quite mature for a sixteen year old, and Max was energetic.

But none of them would help each other out. They barely spoke. All of them did stay in touch with Max, since she stays the youngest and to all of them the dearest. And Max was trying to change her family. She had seen the connection April and her dad have, and wanted her family to be just as close. Parents or not, they needed each other.

"When are you coming?", Mikey asked as he jumped on the couch next to April. Max stayed quiet, probably thinking about what she'd answer. "No idea, could be a few days. We still have to find an appartment", all of them frowned. "Of what money?".

Max chuckled. "I - erh, we found out that mom and dad saved a lot of money",

"How much?".

"At least a million", all four friends gasped. "My dad was an Alfa male, so we gained a lot of money", Max explained. "But we're not gonna use everything! The others also need a part", Miranda yelled. Max growled. "She's right", she admitted. April nodded. "Well, good luck", she said. Max chuckled. "Thanks Ape. Maybe we'll find a home close to yours", April smiled. "That would be great! Just like old times".

Mikey clapped. "When are _we_ going to meet you Max?", he asked. "Maybe when April wants me to", Max answered, probably smileing. April knew Max well enough to know she was smileing. "Yeah, you could..", she said. Both the phone and Mikey cheered.

"This is gonna be something".


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

**I'm honestly glad this story is getting liked so far and I will continue making longer chapters. Sometimes it will take longer for them to be uploaded, but I will let you know the chapter before it if that will be the case. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"This stinks".<p>

Miranda chuckled on Max' sudden outburst about the appartment they managed to rent that was close to the school and April's place. "Yes, but we have enough money to renovate and clean the place up", Miranda reminded her little sister. Max sighed but gave a short nod with her head. She hated to clean up but she wanted to live here at least five years and make it a steady place. Why not?

Miranda had bought some colours of paint already for their rooms. Max loved lightblue and Miranda was more of pink. It never suprised Max, since Miranda sometimes looked more like a barbie than a human being.

"You can paint you're own room I assume?", Max said as she grabbed the can full of blue paint. Miranda shot a glare at her sister but stared at the paint like it was something she had never seen before. "Help", Miranda said. Max growled. "Can I do it after I painted my own room?", she wasn't really looking foreward on painting any room.

Miranda noticed Max' tirement. "How about we walk around town?", Max frowned. "It's late".

Miranda sighed. "True, don't want to be out there", she said and flopped on the couch. Max chuckled. "So, do you think you'll get over Ryan here?", she asked her older sister as she sat down next to her.

The blonde shrugged. "I hope for someone with humor", Max thought about it. "April's friend has that. He's great!".

Miranda's eyebrows raised. "What's his name?", she asked in curiousity. "Mikey", Miranda pulled a face. "I need a star!", she said dramatically. Max chuckled. "Think the guy can do a hamlet", she told Miranda, who lowered her arms. "Well, maybe that'll be better than Ryan".

* * *

><p>April sighed as she closed her locker. That test certainly didn't went good. As she still received no grade for it. She was still hoping Max would show up and make her day. But no sign of the foreign student yet. But there was Casey. She smiled as she spotted him. At first she didn't really like him, but he was nice. "Are you waiting for the day to go by faster?", Casey asked as he walked over to her.<p>

April shook her head. "I was kind of hoping to see my best friend Max walking through the door, probably fighting with her sister", she told him, holding her books tighter. Casey nodded. "Max huh? Was that the Irish girl who left America to live with her parents in Ireland again?", April nodded. Casey smiled, remembering her. "Yeah thought she was a cool chick".

Both chuckled. "You've been with her since elimentary school, right?", April asked. Casey blushed lightly. "Yeah, it was a childish relationship, we were seven and eight", he told her. April chuckled with her hand in front of her mouth. "Max never spoke about her elimentary time. Nor did she tell me", she mentioned. Casey shrugged. "Wasn't exactly a big catch", he said to her.

* * *

><p>Mikey couldn't stop jumping up and down. Today could be the day April would bring Max to the lair. Splinter still wasn't sure about it, but trusted April enough to meet this 'Max'. Splinter was reading something. Mikey was still jumping around. Raph was feeding Spike and Leo watched Space Heroes. April walked in and smiled a bit sadly. "Max is still trying to renovate the appartment, so she couldn't come. She felt real bad but wanted you guys to know she would come over soon", April told her friends. Mikey sighed.<p>

"We'll meet her Mikey", Leo said. Mikey nodded. "Yeah", he still seemed a bit sad. April smiled. "Max did say she felt sad that she couldn't meet you", she told him, which made Mikey a bit more happy. April's phone rang. "Hello?".

"WHY DO I HAVE TO GO THROUGH THE SEWERS?!".

April chuckled. Max hated gross things and had a fear of sewers because of some horror movie she saw when she was a kid about a monster in the sewers who'd eat children for breakfast. She knew it was fake but still was a bit scared. "Max, relax, where are you?", she asked.

"On a train rail, I do see light ahead", April walked over to the entrance of the sewer to see a tiny light walked towards the entrance. "Max!", April called out. "Darnit!", a voice called. "Sprained my ankle!", April chuckled a bit. Typical Max, getting hurt on her way to somewhere.

April walked along the track trying to find her best friend. She found Max sitting on a rail trying to get up. "Should I get Donnie? He knows what to do", April offered. Max chuckled, barely visible because her hair was falling before her face, hiding the pain on her face. "I'll be good. Besides, you only need to cool it, right?", Max looked up and faked a smile.

"You'll not be good. Judging by it, you're ankle definetely needs a bandage", Max cursed under her breath. "Fine. Could you be a darling and help me up?", she asked. April nodded and manage to help Max up without hurting her ankle. Max hopped onto one foot farther. She gasped as she saw the lair. "Wow, this is so cool!", she said as she climbed onto the ledge.

Apriil smiled. She was glad Max loved it. "Well, were is Mikey? Love to meet that goofy guy", Max said and tried to get up. April helped her. "Thanks", Max said to her and gasped as she spotted someone walking towards the entrance. "Who's that?", Max asked in a whispering tone. Her best friend chuckled. "That my friend, is Leo".

Max seemed to get a bit shy as he walked over towards her. "Hello, you must be Max", he said. Max managed to nod. "U-uhm, y-yeah".

April almost started to laugh. Never had she seen Max that shy towards a guy. But she was still with Nathan. "I'm Leo", he said and April recognized the way he looked at her. It was the same look he had when he told her the first time about Karai.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four.**_

* * *

><p>Never had April seen Max that quickly comfortable with a guy. With Nathan it took her almost a year before she liked him as just a friend. But with Leo, they instantly hit off. "So, do you like movies?", Mikey asked as Max sat down on the couch with April next to her. Max nodded. "I love movies, especially horror and comedy", Mikey's face lit up.<p>

"We should watch a movie sometime!", Max nodded. "I'd like that", she turned to April. "Why didn't I came earlier?".

April chuckled. "No idea, but I'm glad you're here", Max nodded. "Yeah me too!", she answered and smiled bright.

Meanwhile Leo and Donnie were in his lab running some tests on perfecting the mutagen. "So, what do you think of Maxime?", Donnie asked as he placed a sample under his microscope. Leo shrugged. "Dunno, she seems nice", he said. "She is pretty though", Leo said, thinking about it. Donnie looked up and showed a smile.

"Maybe you could get over Karai", Donnie said to him. Leo cringed his teeth. He wasn't over her and he didn't believe he'd get over her soon. In the back of his mind he still had a feeling there was good in her.

Their converstation stopped as two giddy friends walked in. Appearantly April was giving Max a tour through the lair. "Sorry, do we interrupt?", April asked, as Max stood behind her, waiting for the boys to answer. "No, c'mon in", Donnie said, greeting Max as she walked in and closed the door behind her. "This is so cool", Max looked like a kid in a candystore seeing all the techno things in the lab.

Donnie chuckled. "Thanks", he said. "What are you working on?", she asked. Leo wasn't to keen on her knowing exactly what they were doing. It could be dangerous for her to know. "Well", Donnie started but got a nudge in the side from Leo. Max saw that and frowned. "What?", she asked. Leo looked up and started to blush a bit. She did have beatiful eyes though..

Leo shook his head. "Nothing", he answered. April shrugged. "We'll be going then, Mikey wanted to show Max a training session", she told them. Leo stood up, nearly dropping the chair. "Mikey can't even properly do a kata. Let me show you", he said and walked Max to the dojo. April smiled. "She quite comfortable around him", she noticed, "She's not like that around Nathan".

Donnie raised his brow. "Who?", April's smile faded. "Her boyfriend. But he is only that because their dads were friends and Max is next in line to become the alfa of her own group of-", she said to much to her idea. "You didn't hear this from me or know this!", April said, lowering her voice. Donnie looked at her confused. "Max is a werewolf and she'll have her own group to live with, including her boyfriend Nathan and her brother Thunder", April explained. "So she kinda has to date Nathan, for the sake of her family", Donnie nodded.

"That'll be though if she gets feelings for Leo".

* * *

><p>"You place you're arm like this",<p>

Max giggled as Leo grabbed her underarm with one hand and her upperarm with his other, adjusting her pose. "Let me guess, you're the one who does this the most, judging by you're teaching skills", she told him as he stood in front of her. Leo nodded and crossed his arms. "Go ahead, attack me", Max frowned. She only knew this guy for a straight 3 hours and now he wanted her to attack him.

"Uhm, okay, do go 'ouch she hurt me!' On me", Max warned him. Leo chuckled and nodded. "Fine, wasn't planning to so thanks for the tip", he said, showing a smirk. Max turned a bit red seeing him like that. He looked cute. "Fine", the girl said and as said so she did, attacking Leo. He quickly caught hold of her arm and threw her over him on her back to the floor.

"Ow", Max said, cringing as she got up. "Think my tailbone won't be thanking ya", she said and she took Leo's offered hand. He chuckled. "Sorry, but that's mainly what goes on", Max frowned as they went to get a drink. "Breaking tail bones", she nodded, "Well, ninjitsu is nothing for me".

They both laughed as they entered the kitchen. "Hey, hows the training?", Raph asked, not looking up from another magazine. Max shrugged. "Can't sit for a month I believe, soo.. Great!", she said and took a water bottle from Leo. "Don't get why were taking a break that early but fine", Max took a sip from the bottle. "Thought for a second there'd be sewer water in here", she said jokingly looking at the water bottle. Raph and Leo chuckled. "No, just regular water", Leo replied as he sat down. Max leaned against the fridge looking around the kitchen. Though it was a sewer or probably an old train station, judging by the rails in front of the house and the little gates by the main entrance, it seemed very warm and cozy.

"I like you're house", she said showing a smile. Raph smiled at her. "Thanks, master Splinter certainly did his best for it".

Max nodded. "How's the appartment? April said before you'd come visit you needed to renovate it", Leo told her. Max chuckled and gave a short nod. "My sister is mostly redecorating it. She loves to live the life of a star. That's how she says it. While she's merely an Irish gal with a dream", Max shrugged. "Miranda had potential. She seems dramatic, but when it comes to acting itself, she takes it serious", she told her new friends. Raph nodded. "Don't think I'm gonna like her".

"Miranda is a nice girl, but she needs someone a bit more.. Humerous who does not take himself serious. I've been thinking about Mikey", Raph and Leo looked at each other.

A date for Mikey?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy the new chapter!<strong>

Meanwhile at home Miranda tried to paint her own room. She had the can opened and had a brush in her hand. "Now... Where do I start?", she wondered and screamed as she heard the door slam. "MIRANDA!", Miranda heard Max yell her name. "What?!", she said angerly. "I met the most amazing people!", she started and flopped on the couch. "Ah, a little break would be okay", Miranda said.

Max frowned but rested that case. "How are those 'friends' of April?", she asked. Max smiled bright. " .Amazing!", Max shrieked. "They're so cool! They study ninjitsu and they watch Space Heroes as well and-".

"Woah! You're not telling me you're still watching that show?", Max pouted. Miranda glared. "Oh no! Not those damn puppy eyes!", she snarled over at her baby sister, while Max just kept pouting. "Fine, I'll let you watch it", Miranda found herself being hugged. It kind of suprised her, since she and Max never had the best relationship in the world. But she liked it. Never had Max really wanted a relationship with Miranda, because they clashed alot.

"Oh and I maybe found a good guy for you", Max said when Miranda turned the tv on. The girl frowned. "Not some kind of... Nerd?", she asked. Max frowned. "What's wrong with that? April's friend Donnie is.. Well very smart and he's cool. Not all nerds are weird, I guess", she said in defense. Miranda shrugged. "But no. Mikey isn't a nerd, more of a goofball", Max told her older sister, who instantly pulled a face. Now her once pretty face was pretty ugly. "I don't want a goofball", she whined. Max growled under her breathe.

"You're such a baby sometimes", Max said. Miranda stuck out her tongue. "At least I know what I want", she said, "You make wrong choices with guys".

Max' jaw fell. "I didn't exactly have a choice with Nathan! You're not gonna be an alpha! I am!", she yelled, steam coming out of her ears. Not literally. Miranda shushed. "Oh please, any of us could've been it, but it had the be the baby", she retorted. Max growled and grabbed her can of paint and closed her bedroom door behind her with a big slam.

* * *

><p>While at training, Leo couldn't quite focus. His mind went off to a certain Irish girl he had just met. Splinter noticed that Leo was somewhere else with his mind and cleared his throat. "Anything you want to tell me, my son?", he asked. Leo jumped a bit but shook his head. "Nothings wrong", he answered, refusing to look Splinter in the eyes. Splinter grinned. "Nothing? How was that friend of April?", Leo turned bright red. "Uhm, she was... Nice".<p>

Splinter knew that there was more but he let Leo go. "He'll tell me someday", Splinter said to himself.

As Leo entered the livingroom, he noticed the guys looking at him. "What?", he asked, his face frowning. Mikey chuckled. "Splinter asked you about Max?", he asked his older brother. Leo sighed. He wasn't really looking foreward to being teased all the time. "Yeah", he asnwered. But still it suprised him that Splinter didn't ask about Karai. Leo left his brothers and went to his room.

His eyes narrowed as he spotted the knife she once threw at his head. Leo wanted to throw it away but somehow he kept forgotting about it. He shrugged and layed on his bed. He closed his eyes and drifted off in a light sleep.

* * *

><p>Max sighed as she opened her window and climbed out. She needed some air after that stupid fight with Miranda. "Wrong choices", she huffed and crossed her arms. Max smiled as she watched the view. The best one she had in months. Her attention was brought by her phone when she heard it vibrating. "Hey", she said knowing it was April on the other side. "Max, where are you?", she asked. Max got up from the windowsil ready to climb through and ran over to April. "I'm home, is something wrong?", she asked. April chuckled.<p>

"No. I'm sorry, I wanted to come over to hang out. Sorry if I sounded a bit desprate or scared", she said. Max sighed. "You had me scared! But alright, if Miranda let's you in. We kinda had a fight about nothing",

Max heard her friend make an agreeing sound on the other side of the line. "I understand, well, I could come via the fire-escape", she said and hung up. Max sighed and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Half an hour later Max and April were sitting on the fire-escape. "This is nice", April said taking a sip from her drink. Max nodded and did the same.

"Soo", April started. Max instantly knew. It was going to be about Leo. "I have Nathan", Max said and looked away. She wasn't sure what to think about this Leo guy. He seemed nice but hey, doesn't every new friend seem nice? April huffed. "Nathan is a jerk who doesn't care", she said. Max sighed. She didn't wanted to fight with _and_ her sister _and_ her best friend.

"Fine. I'll hang out with _all_ of them more", Max said and chuckled and April seemed happier. "I think they really liked you", she told her best friend. Max smiled in herself. "Well I'm glad. I like them as well", she answered. April tilted her head and smiled. She was super happy to see Max that happy here in New York. She was kinda afraid that Max would hate it here and move back to New York.

But she liked and April was very glad to have her best friend back in her life. That next to her other best friend, who she knew now a year, Irma. Right now her life couldn't get any better.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

**I just love how people hate Nathan, which I meant for. Thanks and enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

><p>A week later Max and April both walked to the lair. April was giddy because she knew Leo and Max were probably gonna hang out. She herself was going to the lab again. "Have fun", Max called out as she took place on the couch and showed April a knowing smirk. April stuck her tongue out and smiled as Max rolled her eyes in response.<p>

Leo had looked at the two girls with slight suprise. Mostly because he had no idea what Max was talking about and that smile. He grinned and turned the tv on. "How was school?", Leo asked when the commericals hit. Max shrugged. "Not bad, had a test and passed it", she said and yawned. "School is tiring", she said, showing Leo a lazily smile. He couldn't help but chuckle. Max frowned. "Didn't know yawning was funny?", she teased.

Leo shook his head. "You look cute", he said to her. Max blushed and was kinda surpised he seemed so certain. "Thanks, Nathan never says it", she said and tilted her head. "You're a good friend, I don't get why girls wouldn't like you".

That had got Leo thinking. Other than their appearance, which did enough. "How we look", he answered. Max blinked, she didn't even notice it thurly. He _was _a mutant, but somehow she kinda missed that in the whole friend thing. "Right. That could be an issue... For most girls", Max didn't want to look at Leo, because she knew how much of an idiot she was being right now.

Leo noticed she was embarrassed. "It's fine Max. I'm already glad we have friends", he told her and showed a smile. Max peeked over her shoulder to look at him. "True", she said and smiled back at him. It stayed quiet for a while. Max kept thinking about something, even when her phone went off. "Max, you're phone", Leo reminded her. Max blinked, "Oh, right".

It was a text, rather a simple one. Max stared at the screen for five whole minutes before Leo managed to snap her out of it. He glanced over Max' shoulder. The text was from Nathan. "Are you okay Max?", Leo asked seeing Max turning a bit pale. Which was quite noticable since Max is toned. Max stayed quiet. "Should I get April?", Max shook her head. Leo sighed. "Max, please, say something", he pressed on. The girl stayed quiet. Leo wanted to stand up when Max suddenly bursted out in tears.

Leo was a bit shocked and unsure what to do, but he sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his shoulder. Everyone else gathered as they've heard Max' sudden outburst. April looked suprised and shocked at the same time. "What happend?", she asked as she sat down next to Max. "She got a text from Nathan, stopped talking, turned pale and started crying as I wanted to get you", Leo explained to her as he tried to calm Max down. April grabbed Max' phone and looked at it.

_It's over._

April frowned. "That's blunt. And soo Nathan", she said. Mikey and Donnie looked at each other. "What did the text say?", Max dried her eyes. "I'm officially single", she said and showed a faint smile as she saw Mikey pout. He hugged her. "I feel bad for you Max!", he said. Max returned the hug seemingly happier. April smiled. Mikey had a habit of cheering people up.

"Thanks Mikey", she said and smiled at him. Mikey nodded. "He doesn't deserve you're tears. Besides, you wanted to dump him anyway right?".

Max shrugged.

"He was a jerk but he could be nice at times. I saw it as my duty to date him because... Nevermind", April smiled. Lucky she didn't say it. "Because you're dad and his dad were friends", April said giving them the simpelest explanation. Max looked gratefull and nodded. "My dad loved seeing us together", she said quietly but then her expression turned hard.

"Oh well, I do desserve better", she said and sighed. "It will be hard getting over him".

April hugged Max. "If you need me, you know where and how to find me", she told her best friend. Max nodded. "Just stand on the fire-escape and yell something stupid. You'll yell shut up and I smirk like an moron back at ya", Max said and both girls laughed. Mikey frowned. "Experience?", he asked and the girls laughed even harder. Max breathed in and out when they stopped and nodded.

"Always have to learn the hard way", Max told Mikey who chuckled at it. Mikey wanted to ask something else when he heard someone yell in the tunnels. "OH MY GOD!".

Max and April laughed again. "Never knew Miranda was like me, but yeah, she's 100% sure my sister".

The guys looked at each other. "How many siblings do you have?", Raph asked as he kept his glance over at the entrance. Max showed a slight embarrassed blush before she answered his question. "Five".

"FIVE?!", all four said in union. Max chuckled. "Yeah. Three brothers and two other sisters", she nodded, "And I'm the youngest".

Mikey gasped. "We have another thing in common!", he said and lunged himself at Max. "Ahem!", Mikey and Max looked up at the entrance. There was a blonde girl who's complexion looked an awful lot like Max. It must be Miranda, Leo thought to himself. "It's not what it looks like!", Max called out. "He's on you!", Miranda sneered. "We have things in common and Mikey loves that", her sister explained, pulling Mikey off her. Miranda crossed her arms.

It seemed that Miranda already had an interest in Mikey and she didn't like seeing her sister with him. She eyed Max' phone. "He texted you, didn't he?", she asked. Max got up and her expression got all sad again. Miranda wrapped her arms around her little sister and comforted her. "Well now you can find someone who's you're equal", she told her. Max chuckled.

Leo smiled seeing Max happy again. It made him wonder how she thought about him. But now he say Mikey staring at Max' sister. "I believe Mikey has taken an interest in Miranda", Donnie whispered to Leo and Raph. They both chuckled. "Who knows", Leo said.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

Miranda sighed as she saw Max and Leo together. They were laughing over something she didn't understand. It made her happy and unhappy at the same time to see Max like that. She liked it because Leo seemed exactly right for her, but on the other hand.. Miranda still hadn't found someone. Her attention was drawn from her sister when she saw Mikey with a pizza with.. The weirdest things on it. She decided she'd give him a chance and talk to him.

She stood up and walked over to Mikey, who smiled as he took a look at Miranda. "Hey, uhm.. Mikey was it?", he nodded. Miranda smiled uncomfortable. It was quite dumb of her that she didn't remember his name. But she was right. "What's all that on you're pizza?", she asked glancing over at it. Mikey smirked. "Well", he was quickly cut off by Leo. "Honestly, you don't want to know", he warned her. Miranda chuckled seeing Mikey glaring at Leo, who simply shrugged and went off to talk to Max again.

"Alot", Mikey answered. Miranda nodded but eager to learn more about this.. Rather strange but nice guy. "You make them yourself?", she asked. Max gasped a bit. Leo frowned. "Miranda never shows interest like that in anyone!", she whispered. Leo chuckled. He had his arm over the backrest (**a/n: still dunno what to call that darn thing, in holland it's quite easy, hopefully you guys understand what i mean xd)**, so if you didn't know better, it seemed that he had his arm around Max. She was leaning on it anyway. "She might really like Mikey", Leo answered in the same whispering tone as Max did. She chuckled and leaned a bit against him. "Never knew you'd be this comfy", she said. Leo blushed lightly. April did give him a warning once that Max was pretty good in flirting. Max luckily only did to guys she had an interest in. Leo smirked in himself. So she did like him.

Max saw him smirking and tilted her head. Something about that smirk made her heart race a beat. "Max!", Max sighed as she climbed off the couch to walk to Miranda. Leo at first didn't want to let her go. She was nicely warm. "Miranda what is it?", Max asked and gasped as she saw the mess Miranda and Mikey had made of the kitchen. "Wow", she said to her suprise. "Eh, hey Max", Mikey waved at her. Max shook her head. "Yer gonna be dead if Splinter finds out", she warned both of them, but mostly her warning was towards Mikey.

Mikey nodded. "Since the pizza's in the oven, we can clean up", he said to Miranda. Max let out a snort. "Miranda and cleaning", she quickly ran out of the kitchen before a spoon could hit her on the head.

Meanwhile April sat down with Leo as Max walked in. "Were you discussing my behaviour again?", Max asked with a raised eyebrow as she saw April smile innocently at her best friend. "Just something friends discuss", she said. Max sat down on the couch. "Me", she said with a knowing look. April sighed. "Maybe a little. No, but I was wondering something. Things like the park, and then at night, that would be something that they can hang out at, right?", she asked her friend. Max frowned, which she mostly did when she was thinking.

"Could be. I mean they are quite stealthy", she said and glanced over at Leo. "I'd like that".

Leo felt his face heat up as he noticed Max looking at him. "Yeah, I mean we could use some fresh air other than when we're on patrol", he said. Max and April smiled at each other.

* * *

><p>Luckily it was fall so not so many people went outside because of the colder weather. Max and April were packed in their winter jackets while the guys wore none at all. "How do you guys do that?", Max wondered as she breathed in her hands to get them warm. "We're cold-blooded", Raph answered and smirked as he saw Max having trouble staying warm. "Maybe Leo can warm ya up", he said to her. Max giggled as she noticed Leo supporting a blush. Raph couldn't help but laugh as he saw it as well.<p>

"Look at that!", Donnie said as he admired the moon. April stood next to him and smiled. "It's so beautiful".

Max nudged Raph and Leo as she pointed at April standing very close to Donnie. Their hands almost touching. All three chuckled. "Why don't we leave those two here", Max suggested. Raph chuckled and nodded. Leo wasn't really convinced but maybe he could get some alone time with Max. "Where's Mikey?", Raph asked as the three of them walked away. Max shrugged. "He came along with us and Miranda.. Oh", she said and it clicked. "I feel bad for you now Raphie", she told him. Raph didn't understand at first but now it clicked. Leo was kinda hanging out with Max, Mikey with Miranda and Donnie with April.

"I get it. I'm going to Casey", he said and as he wanted to leave he smirked. "Have fun you two".

Max nodded and smiled. Leo was still a bit unsure what to do. He was alone now with Max. A girl who dated guys before so she probably knew what to do now. "Want to go to the lake nearby?", she offered. He had no idea that there was a lake. "Sure", he answered. He didn't want to sound that unsure. On the way there they both stayed quiet.

Max decided to spice it up a bit and linked her arm with his. Leo noticed it and adjusted his arm. Max rested her head against his shoulder. "This is nice", she said. Leo nodded. "It is", he answered. He gasped a bit when he saw the lake. It was beautiful. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her closer as they watch the lake glinster and the stars sparkle.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

**In this new chapter my other OC Ally Jane aka AJ will appear, everything about her will be clear in this chapter, enjoy! =D**

Raph sighed as he kicked a can away. Everyone had someone special in their life. Leo had Max, Mikey got along with Max' sister Miranda and Donnie with April. He suddenly felt pretty lonely. As he was thinking about how miserable his life was, he barely noticed he bumped into someone. "Hey!", Raph looked up and gasped a little. The person he bumped in was a girl around his age. She was also lightly toned just like Max and Miranda.

The only other things were her eyes and hair. Never had he seen that bright red hair and such beautiful brown eyes. "I'm so sorry", Raph said and helped her up. Then he slammed his hand on his forehead. He was totally in sight of a human girl!

"Are you okay?", the girl asked, seemingly oblivious to his looks. Raph calmed down. "Yeah, how about you?", he asked eyeing the girl. She nodded. "I'm okay, by the way, cool costume", she said. Raph frowned. Costume? "You're going to that halloween party right?", she asked. Raph frowned. Halloween party? He shrugged. "I guess so, but none wants to go with me", he said. "Same here. I'm AJ", she said holding her hand out at him. Raph shook her hand, which was at least three times smaller than his hand. "I'm Raph", he answered. AJ nodded and showed him a smile.

"I know we've just met but, would you like to join me to the party?", AJ asked him. Raph was at first not sure but when he looked into AJ's eyes, something clicked. "Yeah, why not?".

* * *

><p>Leo looked over at Max who was resting her head on his shoulder. They sat down on a bench for almost half an hour now. Never did Leo think he could sit down and not talk about anything for half an hour. He was always scared he'd be like those guys in movies. Well, he'd do alot for Max, but a: they weren't dating yet and b: if they were Max still needed to hang out with her friends. He seriously wouldn't be like a jealous type of guy. Sure he was saying it, but he still had no idea how it would go.<p>

"Man we've been sitting here for half an hour! Aren't you bored?", Max asked yawning in proces. Leo shrugged. "I thought I'd be, to be honest. But nope", he admitted. Max smiled symphatically. "You're such a sweetheart", she said and placed her head in the crook of his neck again. "Unless you wanna go", she said. Leo thought about it but he liked Max laying against him. "Nah, how about... a few more minutes?", Max gasped as she looked at the clock. "I need to go!", she jumped up from the bench.

"I'll bring you home", Leo offered. Max seemed still a bit panicked but she nodded. "Alright, but hurry!", she said and grabbed him by the wrist. Leo wasn't honestly sure what happend but he ended up at Max appartment sooner than he thought it would take. As they walked through the hall towards the front door of her appartment he kept wondering why Max was in such a rush.

Max opened the door and let Leo in. "Would you like something to drink?", she asked as she closed the door behind her. Leo shook his head as he glanced over at the clock. It was twelve o' clock already. "I think I better go. Master Splinter could get worried", he said and kinda didn't want to leave Max alone like that. "Or I could wait until Miranda comes back home?", he offered. Max shook her head. "No need. I can wait up myself, besides it could be possible she stays over at you're place", she said shrugging. Leo thought about it. It would be an option.

Both Max and Miranda were quite easy with people and getting their way. Max would never use it for bad things, Leo knew her long enough for that. "True point", he said and frowned. "Are you sure you wanna be alone?", he asked. Max nodded. "Besides, my neighbours are home, I have my phone and I'll call Miranda to see if she comes home than I can lock the door or not", she said. Leo still wasn't convinced. "How about I sleep on the couch?", he offered. Max sighed. "You are a persistent one Leo", she said but gave in. "Alright".

Max grabbed a spare pillow and blanket from the closet in her room and placed them on the couch. "You wanna sleep right away or watch tv first?", Max suggested. Leo did feel tired but alright.. "If you want to", he said and sat down on the couch. Max yawned and giggled. "I'd rather sleep but if you still wanna watch a re-run of space heroes, be my guest", she said and closed her door behind her. Leo sighed. Not the ending he expected. He shouldn't hope for an ending like in a movie. The dude always gets kissed at the end of a date. It would get most likely be interupted by parents, friends or siblings.

* * *

><p>Raph was very suprised as he and AJ walked into the big hall where the halloween party was given. AJ was dressed as Red Riding hood. Raph snickered a bit. Lucky for him she wasn't dressed as Belle from Beauty and the Beast. Raph looked around and smiled. This party seemed great! Though he never had been to a party.<p>

AJ was talking to some friends and Raph knew none. AJ placed a hand on his shoulder. "You like it?", she asked. Raph nodded, eyes shining of excitement. "I love it!", he said. AJ smiled at his enthusiasmn.

Later that night AJ and Raph just sat somewhere near a scarecrow and a guy with a mask and chainsaw. They kept talking about everything they could think about. AJ was exactly how she looked; great. She was quite smart, she liked comics and she loved Japan. She was Irish just as Max. "You know Maxime Stan?", he asked her out of curiousity. "Yeah, her brother Lightning is best friends with my cousin who lives with me", AJ explained. "Max and I have been friends ever since we were little. But she moved to New York and then back to Ireland and then back to New York", she said, "So much time to hang out we didn't have. We do call each other alot".

Raph smiled. It was great that she knew Max. "She's pretty cool", he said. AJ nodded. "She's great! Say, does she still date Nathan?", Raph's face got a bit angry. "No. The jerk dumped her over text", AJ gasped. "No way! It is something he'd do but poor Max!", she said. Raph nodded. "But my brother has taken a liking in her so maybe she likes him back. He's way better than that jerk!".

* * *

><p>Max sat in her room thinking about the night. Luckily she got home before the moon could reach her. She didn't turn. But she did feel dumb about dragging Leo down. She knew she could tell him. But she did feel stupid for not kissing him. She did like him alot and she could tell he liked her as well. Max stood up from her bed. She would get a kiss from Leo if it was the last thing she'd do!<p>

Max slowly opened the door to see a dark room. It looked really creepy because he was still awake and his bright blue eyes were nearly the only thing that seemed visible. Max turned on the lights. "Do you sleep with you're eyes open?", Max asked as she noticed Leo blink. He shook his head showing a drowsy smile. Max giggled. "What are you doing here Max?", Leo asked as she sat down on the couch next to him. "To be really, really honest with you. I always dreamed of a date like in the movies and so far it has been that. But the only thing that missed was.. A kiss", Leo blushed a bit as well as Max herself. "I know it's pretty bluntly said but I am like that", she smiled. Leo only nodded.

Max giggled while rolling her eyes as she leaned in and kissed Leo.


End file.
